Renegade Pilot: 2052!
by corey. a.k.a. hawk
Summary: A small group of fighter pilots are blamed for the corruption of their government and now they are taking their revenge. don't forget to give it your review!
1. Default Chapter

Summary: This story is about three pilots who have been put on blame for part of the failure of the already corrupt government called the C.E.S. (Collation of European States). Yes, it is somewhat of a rip off of G-wing, but does it look like I care? I think not. The story sort of explains itself so I guess I'll start it now. Oh, the year this is set in is of course 2052. ;) More of the story later. I'm just out of time right now. Lol  
  
Renegade Pilot: 2052! By: Corey McKinney Act1.  
  
chapter1. The introduction of Hawk and the C.E.S.  
  
Hawk. Or so that was what he was called by his friends. His true name remains unknown. He stands at five feet and seven inches tall with hazel colored eyes and dirty blond hair that was cut in a buzz and spiked upward. He was of medium build and had a few scars on his face from escaping the C.E.S. a few times. He was more or less the leader of the "Renegade Pilots" and handled a lot of the mission plans. Don't count him out of them though because he has racked up over two hundred and fifty kills with that dual exhaust, V-wing, titanium armored jet of his. The actual base that he and his friend has formed only held about two hundred officers total. You know.cooks, mechanics, a few guards.ect, ect.  
  
We now find hawk up in the air on a routine patrol around the small base he and his friend has formed. Of course there where always a few C.E.S. pilots whom thought they could get through the radar screen and this was no less true of today as well. With a slight sigh Hawk would then look down at his two O'clock low (Using the 12 hours of a watch face.) only to find what else, two smart ass pilots who thought the same thing as all of the others before them. Hawk now calling into the communication tower at the base to verify the planes as being C.E.S. models.  
  
-Hawk to com one, Hawk to com one. I have two planes coming in at bearing 195. Verifying that they are C.E.S. and requesting the order to fire at will, over. - -Com one here. Hawk, Those are, I repeat are C.E.S. planes. You do have the order to fire at will, over and out. -  
  
With this said he would then torn his plane to his two O'clock and take steady aim at one of the planes. A smug look crossing his face as he then speaks out to them, even though they can't hear him. "Bye, bye. Have fun in hell!" That beeping noise of a missile locking onto the plane would then turn into a nice steady tone while the visual target locked turned from green to red giving the go ahead to fire the missile. "Fox1! Fox!" The missile now firing off strait towards the plane, and before the pilot knew what hit him his entire plane blows up sending fragments of it's armor and engine parts flying everywhere. Sense the two planes where flying so close together some of the fragments would hit the second plane causing to now be crippled. The second pilot turns around quickly trying to get the hell out of there but no luck for him today. A second missile locks onto him and his engines where going out quick. "Never try to get past me, you won't live to tell about it". That second missile firing while Hawk pulls his plane back up and into the sky once again, he resuming his normal flight pattern. The small explosion and the blip disappearing on his radar would confirm the kill while he settled his plane back down to it's original flight height of about 32,000 feet.. 


	2. A Slight Run in With the Enemy

Chapter2: A slight run in with the Enemy!  
  
We find Motor finally joining up on Hawk's left wing in a very tight formation that is no less then ¼ a wingspan. Keeping this close formation and holding the same speed as his combat friend was easy enough for this strong yet mostly quiet guy. -Nice of you to join me Motor. - -Did I miss anything? - -Nothing much, just a few low grade pilots who where trying to get under our radar but didn't expect me to be up here. - -Ha ha, wish I could have been there to see it. - -Well, I'll let you handle the ones who are sitting at out 11 low, if you want them that is.- -Um, sure. TALLYHO!!!- Motor would shout out into the mic while tipping the nose of the plane down and to the left while the tail pipes would point downward and to the left as well causing the plane to turn must for sharply towards the C.E.S. aircraft that had no idea as to what was about to happen to them in only a matter of seconds. C.E.S. pilot 4 - I have no idea, probably.- His words are cut short as one of the phoenix missiles would cut through the white clouds and end up smashing right into the C.E.S. jet fighter. The explosion completely startling the 3rd C.E.S. pilot and causing a chain reaction when motor would fire off a second phoenix missile at the stunned pilot. One more cloud of debris would confirm the "kill" while the nose of Motor's plane would tip back up. A slow right twisting barrel roll from Hawk while he slowed down so that way Motor could join back in formation (the barrel roll is a fighter pilots salute to their fellow pilots.). 


	3. The new guy Alty Al Lazal

Chapter3: The Introduction of Alty "Al" Lazal.  
  
Standing at only 5'5" tall he was almost too short to cut it as a pilot, but those silver pilot wings that seemed to shine so brightly against his black T-shirt and black fighting pants would easily confirm this. To finish out the outfit he was wearing a pair of black combat boots. He seemed to be of light build with dark, brown short hair and dark, blue eyes. In a calm and cool voice Al would speed out to the two renegade pilots who had just landed and taxied up. -Hello, I am Alty "Al" Lazal. - -Yea, and ya point is? - -What are you doing here kid? - -Well to get strait to the point.I would like to join your little resistance group. - Hawk and Motor both fall down on their faces with complete astonishment at what this kid has just said. After getting back up Motor would then say.- WHAT THE HELL! DO YOU THINK THAT YOU. - Hawk now cutting him short and calming motor back down some. - What he means to say is that it isn't that easy to join us. You have to go through extensive tests and drills. - -I realize that, and I am willing to go through each and every last one of them. - -Well let's see what sort of plane this crack is flying Motor. It wouldn't hurt to have another pilot on the team. - -We'll see. If his jet is junk then he leaves. - -Me plane is most certainly not "junk" sir. - -Yea, let us be the judges of that. - And with that Hawk and Motor walk off to Al's jet.  
  
A whistle could be heard from the two of them as they got a good look at that jet. It had twin jet exhausts with rotating jet nozzles for quicker turning, not to mention the back slanted wings and harrier jump jets that where concealed along the sides of the plane. It was mounted with two miniature gattlet guns, one on each side of the nose and each one containing 2,500 rounds of ammo. It was set with four rocket mounts on each wing and four more on the belly of the plane that could also be used to mount up small bombs. Its armor was a titanium and aluminum mix to help resist anti jet fire and the cockpit windows had a extra half a layer of lexan glass to help it resist the pressures of higher altitudes. A slightly larger fuel tank would guarantee that it was going to last in the air for quite awhile. -Damn, not a bad. - Hawks' sentence was cut off by the sounds of the squawk box ordering all pilots to man their planes and take off for battle. 


End file.
